


Two Little Blackbirds (The Crow and The Nightingale)

by hurdlelocker, redflowersinthewind282



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship with a Side of Death, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurdlelocker/pseuds/hurdlelocker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowersinthewind282/pseuds/redflowersinthewind282
Summary: Leliana is in Cumberland for the College of Enchanters Election on a mission for Divine Justinia V. Zevran Arainai has sent her a message meet him for a drink while they're both in town.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai & Leliana, Zevran Arainai/Male Aeducan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Two Little Blackbirds (The Crow and The Nightingale)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antivan-beau (sheepsinthenight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsinthenight/gifts).



> I am a fan of my giftee's fic "Across a Crow'ded Room" and wanted to incorporate some aspects of that story into this one, particularly for flavoring Zevran's background. I also wrote this starring my Zev-mancing Warden to help me work in some humor.
> 
> This story wouldn't have been possible without the endless help of my co-author.

The sun shone through the clouds, turning the midday sky from winter’s grey to spring’s blue. Leliana smiled as she sat in the corner of the cafe. It felt like a good omen.

She sipped her wine and nibbled on a plum cake, listening with trained ears for her companion. It had been a few years since they last saw each other in Denerim, but she was looking forward to seeing a familiar, friendly face. As she waited, she glanced around, taking in the colors and patterns that make Cumberland look like the cosmopolitan melting pot it is while maintaining its Nevarran austerity.

“Buongiorno, mia cara amica,” a warm, silky voice whispered from her side. She jumped slightly -- she thought she had sat in such a way that she would have no blindspots.

“Zevran! Maker! You startled me!” she admonished, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth as she tried to look cross.

The assassin grinned broadly as he settled into his chair. “It’s good to see you again, Leliana. How have you been?”

As Zevran, formerly of House Arainai, flagged down a server to get a fresh bottle of wine, Leliana looked at her friend. Though it had only been a few years since the Fifth Blight, the handsome elf seemed to have gained some new worry lines in the corners of his eyes.

Leliana smiled with a gleam in her eye and said, “I’ve been quite well; keeping busy. How are things with our dear Kamen?” 

A loving look crossed Zevran’s face at the mention of his paramour. “Ah yes, that is actually part of why I am in Cumberland. The Warden-Commander is here looking for some recruits for his ranks.”

“Oh? And the First Warden doesn’t mind him recruiting outside of Ferelden? What about the king and queen?”

“Alistair wishes he were with us, to be perfectly honest and Anora is happy to not have Kamen asking her questions about his arling right now.” Zevran chuckled and raised his glass in a mock toast in honor of their friends.

Leliana laughed and shared in the toast, noting the slightest edge in the elf’s voice as he spoke of Kamen’s enthusiastic nature. She studied him intently, looking at the way he glanced around the dining room every so often. "Mmhm.." she hummed "and the reason you're really here?"

Zevran flinched almost imperceptibly at the accusation. “Can a man not visit a dear friend without ulterior motives?”

“A _man_ , yes. A freelance assassin, personally involved with one of the more influential men in Thedas, however…” Leliana returned, coyly. 

Zevran released a put-upon sigh, eyes twinkling. “And here I thought I was being so discreet.” 

“I’ve seen Shale be more discreet than you’re being right now,” she teased as she took another sip from her glass.

Zevran laughed at this. “I should be offended, but perhaps you are right. My nerves are a bit frayed. Having Kamen with me for this journey is more stressful than I had imagined it would be.”

Leliana raised her eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

“Years before my fateful contract in Ferelden, I was a young crow working under the vestments of House Arainai with my best friend and part-time lover, Taliesen. A mission we thought had been executed flawlessly ended up going horribly wrong and we found ourselves in front of one of the Maestras of the House with a young woman who could have turned us in, but refrained from doing so. As punishment for our botched contract, the maestra almost froze off my ear, among other forms of retribution for my friend and me.”

Zevran rubbed the tip of his right ear in a subconscious movement. “As it so happens, though she is an apostate, Maestra Lenora is here in Cumberland for the convening of the College of Magi. And I do not intend for her to see the beautiful arches of Antiva City again.”

Leliana nodded in understanding. “And you are worried Kamen will, how shall I put this delicately...” 

“‘Fuck it up?’” Zevran offered, tiredly.

“I was going to say ‘ruin it’ but yes.” She smiled consolingly. “So, how can I be of assistance?”

“At the very least, help keep him occupied while I go after Leonora.”

Leliana looked doubtful. “You know, he’s going to want to help as soon as he finds out what’s going on.”

Zevran groaned, “I am well aware. He found out last night.”

“And how pray tell, did he find out about this mission?”

“I was… under duress… I am a professional! I certainly would not have let it slip that I wanted to come to Cumberland to see an old enemy while under the influence of his… charms…”

Leliana smirked. She remembered the nights in the party camp during the Fifth Blight. “I see… so the plan is less ‘keep him from finding out’ and more…?”

“Keep him out of trouble and, more importantly, keep him safe.”

“You want me to keep the Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of Urthemiel, and Living Paragon of Orzammar _safe_?” 

Zevran looked down at his fingers and traced the rim of his goblet. “I know how it sounds. But Leonora remains one of the deadliest mages I’ve encountered in my life, after only Morrigan and her mother. And Kamen… is not cautious.”

Leliana refilled Zevran’s wine glass in understanding. “I shall do my best, but even you know how hard it is to stop that stone when it starts rolling.”

* * *

Mist swirled through the night air as Leliana stepped out into the street. Pulling the hood of her cloak tighter around her, her fingers grazed the curved hilt of her daggers; her bow locked away, safe in her room at the inn. It would hardly be practical to fight in close quarters with it. Her daggers had gotten more than their fair share of use whilst working for the Divine. Fastening her daggers tightly in their sheaths, she began making her way to the inn Zevran said to meet him at around dusk.

The streets of Cumberland were a touch busy as the sun set over the domed buildings. People were closing up their shops and making their ways to cafes and taverns with friends or family to relax after a busy work day. How she missed the busy streets; spending her time combing over reports sent from her spies all over Thedas did nothing to ease the wanderlust in her heart. Still, she felt some pent-up anxiety bubbling under her skin as she moved through the streets. 

_I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now. I have nothing to hide. I’m just walking to meet with two friends at night._ Her mind flitted to her last conversation with the Divine, shortly after she had returned to Val Royeaux from Kirkwall to give her report on the worsening situation between the templars and mages there. Zevran knew why she was here, it was clear enough when he had sent the message to see her that afternoon and it was all too convenient that his latest target against the Crows just happened to be attending the mage conclave she was sent to observe and support, in case the election of the Grand Enchanter went poorly.

_The Maker works in mysterious ways after all._

Leliana had only been to Cumberland barely a handful of times in her life as a bard, but she could recall the way to the Gleaming Goblet well enough; she had stayed there once with Majorlaine. Though that seemed like a lifetime ago, the thought of her once-lover left a bitter and sad taste on the tongue. She brushed it from her mind as quickly as possible as she walked down the uneven brick street towards the inn.

There were only a few hours left until the Convention would begin and she refused to be tardy because her mind had wandered to irrelevant things. The music and loud chattering floating down the street were a welcome respite from her own thoughts. The song a minstrel played was a simple tune but it made Leliana smile as she hummed along to the tune, flicking a copper into the hat at his feet.

Warm air and the scent of fine foods greeted the bard as she entered the Gleaming Goblet tavern. A quick glance through the dining area easily revealed the bright blond heads of her elven and dwarven friends. 

“Leliana!” boomed the excited dwarf as he spotted her. “You came!”

Leliana’s wince turned into a small smirk as she saw Zevran’s spine straighten minutely and his muscles tense as Kamen Aeducan shouted across the tavern. She glided over to their table and sat down.

“So good to see you again, my friend,” Zevran said, much more quietly than his beau, kissing Leliana on each cheek before setting off to the barkeeper to get a third glass for her.

“How have you been, Kamen?” Leliana asked as Zevran walked off.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old. Fighting darkspawn, made some friends, met one of the original darkspawn magisters, running an arling, helped Morrigan deal with a magic mirror, visited family in Orzammar a couple times, helping Zevran out. No big deal,” Kamen said with a sly grin as he drank some wine.

Leliana gaped. “What do you—”

“We can talk about all that later, for now we should focus on helping Zevran.” Kamen waved off Leliana’s shock as he took another sip of his wine.

“Believe me, we would not have the time to unpack all that Kamen just said and still make it in time to stop Leonora.” Zevran smirked before placing a glass of wine in front of Leliana and settling into his seat next to Kamen, draping an arm over his lover’s shoulders as he did. “I’m still processing it all and he told me well over a year ago.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” Leliana mused as she took a sip of her wine. “So, to business then. Do you have a plan Zevran?”

“My dear Leliana, of course I have a plan,” Zevran chuckled. “In an hour’s time we will enter the Great Hall of the College of Magi, where mages from across southern Thedas will be gathered for the opening reception of their electoral convention. You will accompany Kamen into the thick of the crowd, mingling and being your pleasant and charming selves. I will stick to the edges of the room, befriending a large statue of Lothaire Hardouin, in the shadows of which is the door to a side chamber.

“When you have located an older woman with dark skin, silver-streaked locs, icy eyes, and a gnarled, evil-looking driftwood staff, do what you can to navigate her into the side chamber. As you pass the statue, drop this blue and grey handkerchief at the base, so I know it is time.”

Leliana took the handkerchief, tapped her chin thoughtfully, and said, “Hmm, that could work. What does the statue look like though, so I know it’s the right one?”

“You have seen the busts of the past Grand Enchanters outside of the College of Enchanters itself, no? Hardouin looked very similar to our dear Loghain Mac Tir -- hooked nose, steely eyes. His statue shows him with a bladed staff and the head of a genlock speared on the end at his feet.

Leliana looked at Kamen, who nodded. “We should be able to figure it out. And I’ll drop the handkerchief onto the genlock head?”

“That should be sufficient, yes,” Zevran agreed. “So, shall we finish our wine and make our way?”

Leliana and Kamen nodded in agreement.

“Very well then!” Zevran exclaimed, lifting his goblet in a toast. “To vengeance and friendship!”

* * *

A couple hours later, the trio arrived at the palatial College of Enchanters. With peck on the cheek to Kamen, Zevran melted into the shadows just inside the entrance of the Great Hall. 

“Shall we?” Kamen said, offering his arm to Leliana and crossing the threshold into the hall.

Leliana stifled a giggle as Kamen’s eyes widened to dinner plates at the softly twinkling and swirling lights above them.

As they walked around the room, looking for the woman Zevran had described, Leliana found herself steering Kamen more than she expected. At one point, so enthralled by the magic in the room, he almost knocked over a tall, beautiful, dark-skinned mage with white and silver robes, a horned, half-mask headpiece, and cheekbones than could cut glass.

“Excuse me, my dear. Are you lost?” the woman said icily.

Reaching out to kiss the mage’s hand, Kamen bowed low and said, “My deepest apologies. I have long had a fascination with the arcane and magical and I’m afraid my excitement got the better of me and my manners. I am Kamen Aeducan, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and your humble servant.”

The mage smiled faintly under her mask and allowed Kamen to kiss her hand.

“Bless your heart, Warden Aeducan. I am Madame Vivienne de Fer, Senior Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle and Arcane Advisor to Empress Celene herself. I have heard some tales of your achievements even in Orlais, but would be fascinated to hear more.”

“Oh cruel fate, madame, I would love nothing more than to regale you with tales of my adventures, but I am actually here to meet with an old friend to speak of some possibility recruiting some of their apprentices into the Grey Wardens.”

“I understand completely. Perhaps, if you find these potential recruits lacking, you could join me at the Circle in Montsimmard and have a look at some of my own apprentices? I assure you, you wouldn’t find their talents lacking.”

“That sounds delightful. I will gladly take you up on the invitation.”

During this conversation, Leliana had been keeping an eye out for their quarry. Mages moved around the room at a leisurely pace, allowing Leliana the chance to scan each of them as her dwarven companion chattered eagerly to the mage next to them. 

As expected, most mages were clustered in small groups and, based on their attire, the clusters fell along national lines. An undercurrent of tension permeated the small talk and din of conversation, with words such as “Kirkwall” and “explosion” reaching Leliana’s ears.

Around the same moment she sensed Kamen’s conversation with Madame de Fer concluding, she noticed an intriguing trio of women speaking closely together: one was familiar-looking, with silver hair and sharp eyes, one was elven with dark hair and a tense posture, and the third had grey-streaked locs piled upon her head and a dangerous-looking, gnarled driftwood staff.

“Again, Madame de Fer, it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to visiting you at Montsimmard someday soon,” Kamen said, bowing deeply to his new friend and before turning to Leliana. “Shall we?”

With a nod, Leliana and Kamen stepped a few paces away from Madame de Fer, carefully moving out of her earshot, without moving into the earshot of Zevran’s target. Leliana reached out her hand and grasped Kamen’s shoulder tightly, keeping him from moving toward their friend. Kamen turned and gave her a questioning look.

“Leliana? What’s wrong?”

“I have found the little birdie we seek, but she is deep in conversation with our good friend, Wynne.”

At the mention of Wynne, Kamen’s face lit up. Leliana held back a groan of concern.

“Please, you need to be very careful of what you say. When Wynne knows you’re here, she’ll ask about your partner. We don’t want unfriendly ears to be tipped off to his plans and be further on guard.”

Kamen nodded solemnly. “He warned me of this. We actually worked on how to maneuver this very situation.” He paused. “Essentially, I’m to tell the truth: I’m in Cumberland recruiting for the Wardens and I don’t know where Zevran is. I’m also to refrain from actually identifying him as my partner as best as possible, since technically, the Crows want him dead for not killing me during the Blight.”

Seeing the dwarf’s brow furrow ever so slightly, whether with concern for his lover or consternation about his role and limitations, Leliana adjusted her grip on her friend’s shoulder and gave a small, supportive squeeze and a warm smile. _Maybe he’ll be better at this than we’re giving him credit for…_

They approached the elder mages, giving Kamen the opportunity to redefine reconnaissance. 

“WYNNE!! It’s been an age since I saw you last! How have you been?!” Kamen wrapped the older mage up in a bear hug that lifted her a few inches off of the ground.

 _You’d never think this man grew up in the royal family of Orzammar, based on his manners._ Leliana chuckled grimly to herself as Wynne adjusted her robes after the dwarf’s display of affection.

“Ah, yes, it’s wonderful to see you too, my dear,” Wynne said, a bit breathlessly after having the air squeezed out of her. “Oh and Leliana! Wonderful to see you as well. Is it just the two of you? What brings you here tonight?”

“We happened to both be in town on separate business and guessed you might be here, so we thought we would have a little reunion,” Kamen replied.

The elven mage raised her eyebrow at this explanation and coughed slightly, in a way that could be interpreted as disbelief or attempting to gain notice to be introduced. The third mage, who fit Zevran’s description of Leonora, had a hardened look, like an out-of-practice assassin being interrupted before they accomplished their goal.

“Oh yes, of course, where are my manners?” Wynne said. “Warden Kamen Aeducan, may I introduce First Enchanter Fiona of the Montsimmard Circle and Enchanter Leandra of the Antivan Circle. Enchanter Fiona, Enchanter Leandra, this is Kamen Aeducan, Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens.”

The elven mage, Fiona, looked at Kamen with her eyebrows raised in surprise. “You are the Hero of Ferelden then? Did you know Warden-Commander Duncan?”

Kamen looked solemn. “He was a good man. Why? Did you know him?”

“I did, long ago. We had some harrowing adventures together.”

“Are you a Warden yourself?”

“I was. I no longer am.”

An awkward pause settled over the group.

Kamen finally broke the silence. “Oh?” His eyebrows raised as he took in the First Enchanter a second time, his eyes widening with another gleeful look. “That must be a very interesting story!”

“Interesting to many it seems,” the First Enchanter sighed, giving Kamen a tight smile as she took his offered arm.

“Please, tell me everything!” Kamen beamed as he turned to lead the First Enchanter further down the Great Hall toward a side chamber. For all his exuberance and carelessness, Kamen never failed to amaze Leliana with how easily he could sway people into telling him everything about them. _I should invite him to Val Royeaux_ , she thought with a smirk. _How many secrets could Kamen uncover with just his smile?_

Leliana fell to the back of the group, keeping an eye on her target, as Lenora kept close to the First Enchanter. She gave an occasional backwards glance to the busy hall behind them, but her eyes barely lingered on Leliana as she did so. _Good to know I haven’t lost my touch in the years by The Divine’s side._

Before getting too far out of the hall, Leliana dropped a blue and grey handkerchief onto the base of the statue of Lothaire Hardouin, just outside of the room they entered. 

* * *

In the small chamber off to the side of the Great Hall, Kamen continued chattering away with Wynne and Fiona. Leliana couldn’t help but notice the tension emanating off of the Antivan mage—it mirrored her own. 

A particularly loud belly laugh came from Kamen’s direction as he recounted to the mages the story of when he tried riding his Mabari like a horse and fell flat on his back. In that moment, Leliana felt a tickle on the back of her neck that announced Zevran’s entrance. She had barely processed the thought when a chill brushed through the room and the air seemed to suddenly freeze.

“Is that any way to greet an old pupil, Maestra?” asked the warm, silky voice of Zevran as he strode casually across the chamber. “And in front of my friends too! Wynne! You and your bosom look as magical as ever! Kamen, amor, so glad you’re safe; introduce me to our new friends!”

Before Kamen could speak, he was hit with a blast of ice from Leonora’s staff.

“Zevran. I thought you were dead," the mage assassin spat.

“If there was anything I learned from the Crows, it was how to stay alive.”

At that, Leonora fired another blast of ice from her staff, this time at Zevran, who nimbly somersaulted away, giving Leliana an opening to run toward Kamen, Wynne, and Fiona.

“Hurry!” Leliana hissed as she leapt over a patch of ice. “Get to the door!”

“I’m not leaving Zev!” Kamen hissed through blue lips. 

“Fine, but at least stay in cover with Wynne and Fiona and let Zevran do what he came here to do,” Leliana relented.

Kamen huffed at the thought of not being able to help fight as Wynne channeled some healing magic to prevent frostbite and melt the ice crystals still clinging to his face and hair. Fiona then threw up a barrier around the four of them to keep out any ice shards.

A miniature blizzard was whipping through the room as Zevran spun and dodged, avoiding the frosty blasts; his armor glowed with cold resistance runes whenever Leonora managed to get a hit. He had been prepared for this.

“So, my dear Maestra,” Zevran shouted over the whipping winds, “what brings an apostate assassin to Cumberland during the College of Enchanters’ election?”

“Surely your years outside of the House haven’t caused you to forget our protocol?” Leonora countered, venomous sarcasm biting through the words.

“Well, then I shall guess. Obviously, you are here on a contract.” He parried an ice shard with a dagger. “And most likely, your contract is on one of the First Enchanters who could be elected Grand Enchanter at this convention.” He spun out of reach from another shard. “Which means, whoever hired you likely has a stake in the election’s outcome.” He had gotten close enough to slash at her side, but was deflected. “Based on your company this evening, I would hazard a guess that your target is not my dear Wynne, as she is no rabble-rouser, but rather, Enchanter Fiona, as she is a known, outspoken voice for the Libertarians.”

Suddenly, the blizzard stopped, as Zevran had come up behind Leonora, knocked her staff away, and held a blade to her throat. With a menacing growl he asked, “So that begs the question, who hired the Crows for such a purpose? Someone within? Or without?”

Leonora spat and attempted to break free of the elf’s hold, but his grip held fast and the blade on her throat began to bite, a trickle of blood dripping down it.

“Your silence tells me I am correct. And it seems more likely that someone outside of the Circle would have more to gain and less to lose from this gamble. So, do you have any last words?”

Hate burned in the older woman’s eyes. “You were a poor investment.”

“Ah well, such is the risk of buying children off the street.” Zevran leaned into her ear and said, “Give the Antivan Crows my regards,” as he pressed his blade deeper into her neck and sliced it open.

A deadly silence fell over the room as the life bled out of Leonora’s body.

“Well, Zevran, what shall we do with the body?” Wynne asked in a clipped, business-like tone, as if she hadn’t just witnessed an assassination attempt. .

“We are in Nevarra, no? Fetch a Mortalitasi and tell them they have a new donation to their studies.” Zevran nonchalantly wiped the blood off of his dagger with a rag he pulled from his armor.

“Zevran,” Wynne chided, as if she was speaking to a child instead of an assassin. “After all these years, are you really still so flippant about taking a life?”

Zevran chuckled. “Why, my dear Wynne! Were I not, I could hardly sleep at night and then our dear Warden would never desire me again!”

At the mention of desiring Zevran, Kamen ran over from the door and swept Zevran off his feet in a dramatic embrace. “Don’t be ridiculous, nothing could ever lessen my desire, not even a lack of beauty sleep or crankiness!”

”If I may interrupt—” Fiona interjected, Leliana glanced to see her a little further off from the group and approached the four of them. “I wanted to thank you, I’m afraid, without your intervention, it would’ve been a difficult fight between Leandra, or whatever her real name was.”

“No thanks are necessary, signora.” Zevran attempted a bow but being held half a foot off the ground by Kamen made it difficult. “I was simply settling an old score, saving your life was merely a most welcome reward.”

“Well, you have my thanks regardless. I truly do appreciate your aid.” Fiona paused, searching for what she wanted to say next.

A gong rang out from the Great Hall.

“Ah, Wynne, that is our cue to return to the convention,” Fiona said, looking relieved to have her options for further conversation cut short.

“It was good to see you three again. Hopefully, you will stay out of too much trouble now?” Wynne smiled with an amused glint in her eyes as she looked over the three of them.

“Wynne, you know us. We can’t take a single step without falling into some kind of nefarious plot,” Kamen grinned as he let Zevran down. “But it was good to see you.” 

“Then I hope you’ll at least be safe while saving the world from whatever is threatening the world.” 

“Safety is overrated,” Zevran chuckled, waving his hand dismissively as Kamen shot him a deadly look. “But we’ll try for you at least.”

“I’m an old woman, I don’t have much longer, so I hope you will,” Wynne patted them each on the cheek before hugging them all good-bye. “The Maker be with you.”

And with that, the two mages left the room and rejoined the reception in the Hall.

“Leliana! You’ve been awfully quiet!” Kamen said.

“Hmm? Oh, I’ve just been trying to think of what we should do with this mess on the floor,” Leliana said, sweeping her hand out at the pool of blood seeping from Leonora’s corpse.”I don’t suppose you thought of a way to dispose of the body as well Zevran?”

Zevran raised an eyebrow. “Did you not hear me earlier? I was completely serious when I suggested finding a Mortalitasi.”

Leliana sighed. “What else could I have expected from you?”

“Biting charm, handsome good looks, wit beyond measure, and a night you will never forget? You know the offer has always been open, my sweet nightingale,” Zevran smiled.

To emphasize the point, Kamen waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly in a manner that attempted to be seductive but only came across as ridiculous.

Leliana rolled her eyes and laughed. She had missed her friends dearly. “Shall we meet again at the inn later tonight?”

She still needed to be here to observe the election, one foiled assassination attempt was enough to tell her that the Divine’s concerns were well founded. She was already missing the opening ceremonies but that could wait a few minutes to say goodbye to her friends.

“Of course, though don’t take too long, or we may be busy,” Zevran said with a suggestive wink.

“How long do you intend to remain in Cumberland?” Leliana asked, ignoring him.

Kamen looked at Zevran. “Well, I don’t know about Zev, but I was thinking perhaps it was time to make the journey to Weisshaupt. I’ve been avoiding it since the Battle of Amaranthine a few years ago. And after talking to Enchanter Fiona, I have an actual reason to want to go.”

“Oh? What is that, Chicharon?” Zevran asked.

“Fiona mentioned that she was cured of the taint, there may be more information about how in Weisshaupt. I owe it to Alistair and to my people to at least see if there's a way to replicate it.” Kamen took Zevran's hands in his and looked his lover in the eyes, “To make sure no one else dies of the taint.”

“Well, I’ve never traveled to the Anderfels before, I’m sure it will be exciting!” Zevran smiled as he removed his hand from Kamen’s to stroke his cheek.

“Wait, you want to come with me? But what about the Crows?” Kamen's eyes widened as Leliana took in the scene. It was almost like an Orlesian play, were these two always so dramatic with each other? But she remained silent, letting the two have their moment.

“Eh, the Crows will have their day. This is about you. And if you think I’m going to let you go into the blighted Anderfels without me then you have another thing coming, Chicharon.” Zevran said as he leaned down and touched his forehead to Kamen’s.

“Well when you put it that way I suppose I have no choice.” Kamen chuckled deeply as they took a few moments to themselves, ignoring Leliana and the still growing pool of blood from the body.

Leliana almost felt her teeth rotting at the display of affection in front of her. But her heart warmed at the sight of true love between her two friends. She had seen so many false declarations of love at court that seeing the two of them left no doubt in her mind that they cared for each other very much. Kamen touched the tip of Zevran's ear, bleeding from a near miss of one of Leonora’s ice spikes.

Leliana cleared her throat, disturbing the two from their reverie. “I’ll have to be going now, I can’t miss too much of the convention, the Divine will expect a full report.”

“Of course.” Kamen stepped back back from Zevran, awkwardly brushing his blond hair back as Zevran smirked at his lover. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to keep you.”

“It’s quite alright, any time spent with you two is time well spent.” Leliana smiled as Kamen swept her up into a hug, holding her tightly between his arms. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Don’t take too long, you know how Zevran gets after finishing a job,” Kamen whispered loudly.

“What makes you think I’ll wait til we get back to our room?” Zevran's voice chimed in, making Kamen blush a deep red.

“Okay, I’ll take that as my cue to leave then.” Leliana knew the look in Zevran's eye as he stared at Kamen. Kamen quickly let go of Leliana, his blush getting deeper by the second though Leliana hardly knew how that was possible.

“Good-bye, Leliana!” Kamen said, his voice raising an octave as he led Leliana out of the room with Zevran's laughter bouncing off of the walls as he did so.

“Good-bye, Zevran!” Leliana waved to her elven friend as she left the side room, hearing the door click shut behind her.

She took a few moments to collect herself as her smile slowly faded, pulling herself into the intimidating image of the Left Hand of the Divine. _Time to get to work_ , she thought as she walked down the hallway into the Great Hall.


End file.
